multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
United Federal Navy Marine Corps
The UFNMC is the tip of the spear of the Federation's armed forces. Marines are the first to respond to any crisis in Federation space. As of now, there are over 4 trillion marines due to recent expansion of military forces. If an invasion from a hostile species does occur, over 50 billion marines can reach that planet within an hour, with another 100 billion within two hours. History The UFNMC traces it's roots back to 141,350 MYC when the first planets were colonized by the UNCJ. As the UNCJ spread across space, it began to lose power in the outer colonies and terrorist groups began to sprout. Fearing that they would lose complete control over the outer colonies and civil war would follow, the UNCJ created the United Nations Army of the Naval Marine Corps. The UNANMC was used extensively in combating early terrorist and rebel groups during the 142nd and 143rd millenia. However, they did not see much action as the UNCJ grew and began to gain power again over the outer colonies in the year 143,024 MYC when the Army and Navy recieved huge budget increases. The UFNMC wasn't officially created until 149,923 MYC. At first, it only saw missions that were supported by the regular United Federal Military, however in late 149,979 MYC, the UFNMC launched a full scale assault on the Federal planet Tyuma VII when the governor of the planet became corrupt and suceded from the Federation. The United Federation of Jogorian Planets had no regular UFM units in the entire sector, so the UFNMC launched Operation INDEPENDENT. This signified a major leap forward as being recognised as an seperate branch of the armed forces. Vehicles The UFNMC utilizes nearly the same arsenol as the UFM (See Vehicles in the United Federal Military), as well as having some modified UFN transports for fast deployment of troops and fighters and bombers for CAS. It does not, however, use the MWS-50 Reprag walker. MXS-350M Mumba II Light Battle Tank The -350M is the Marine variant of the Mumba LBT. It is modified to deal with heavier vehicles and to clear an Landing zone for the rest of the marines landing. It has an RLW-50F Light Rail Gun, a heavier variant of the regular RLW-50 for dealing with tougher opponents. It also has a repeating railgun. It is, however, slower because of the bigger gun, reaching 120 miles per hour while using anti-grav technology. It has a crew of one gunner, one navigator and one driver. MXS-450 Lion Main Battle Tank The MXS-450 Lion MBT is the pride of the Marine Corps. It is huge compared to the UFMs Tiger MBT, having quad-linked RLW-90 Rail Guns, and two sets of twin-linked repeating rail guns for anti-infantry as well as two repeating rail guns on the sides of the main cannons. It sits on four huge tracks, each twice the size of the Tiger's tracks. It is surprisingly fast for it's size, able to reach 55 miles per hour. It has a crew of two gunners, one navigator and two drivers. TTE-38 Viscus Advanced Combat Drone The TTE-38 Viscus ACD is the pinacle of Federal aeronautical technology. Like the -37, the -38 is completely autonomous. It is armed with Air-to-Air missiles, Air-to-Ground missiles, Air-to-Ground Smart Bombs, and in some cases Air-to-Ground Photonic Bombs. It is much more maneuverable than the -37 and can carry nearly twice the weaponry. It has a top speed of Mach 8.3. It is limited to atmospheres only. TTE-40H/I Marco V Combat Drop Ship The TTE-40H/I CDS is used to drop platoons of infantry into deployment zones in a very expediated manner. The -40H/I is piloted by a physical pilot inside of the drop ship and can carry 45 passengers or two vehicles either from orbit, or in atmospheric conditions. Unlike the UFMs variant, the H/I is unarmed and the logistical slots used for weapons on the base model have been converted to extra carrying capacity slots. It has a crew of two pilots and a navigator. It has a top speed of .456c in space, and mach 0.99 in an atmosphere. TTE-30 Veceil Aerial Gunship The TTE-30 Veceil Gunship is used solely by the UFNMC due to the lack of a CAS vehicle because of the TTE-40H/I having no weapons. It is armed with four repeating rail guns and two Air-to-Surface missile pods. The -30 can be launched from orbit, as it comes equiped with adequet life support for a short space flight and entry to the atmosphere for the pilot and copilot only. However, it is more commonly dropped via CDS. It can carry 8 passengers and is often used to med-evac troops. It has a top speed of 500 miles per hour and has a crew of two pilots. D1NMC Drop Pod The D1NMC Drop Pod is a new addition into the UFNMC, the idea being taken from the Prothians. They are the smaller of two drop pods recently added to the arsenal of the Marine Corps. The D1NMC can hold up to 15 Marines and use a combination of repulsors and air breaks to slow down and stabilize for impact. D2NMC Heavy Drop Pod The D2NMC is the larger drop pod of the two, able to house up to 40 Marines or a vehicle, such as the Lion Tank. All drop pods are launched from underneath ships in low orbit. Ships Transports Rashista Class Transport The Rashista class is the largest transport in the UFN. It can carry over 3 million marines or regular troops plus respective vehicles. It is 250,000 feet long and but is unarmed. The Rashista has a crew compliment of just 10,000 and is mostly operated by computers to make more room for ground support. 100 Magna transports can dock at one time onto a Rashista as well as having 50,000 Marco Dropships onboard for rapid deployment. Magna Class Transport The Magna class is used to deploy troops to the surface of planets. It has a capacity of 10,000 marines or regular troops plus respective vehicles. It is roughly 3,000 feet long and has 15 RLW-90's for engaging light atmospheric ships before descending upon a planet. It has a crew compliment of 940 and has 50 Marco Dropships for rapid deployment. Structure and Ranking See: Structure and Ranking on the United Federal Military page for structure of the Marine Corps. Strength and Special Forces The overall strength of the UFNMC is around 4 trillion marines and 1 trillion officers. There are also roughly 30 billion dedicated transports to the Marine Corps from the Navy. Marine Predator Teams Marine Predators are considered to be the best of the best in the entire Jogorian military. They all go through 4 years of intense training of which only 1% of recruits make through. There are about 5 billion Predator Marines in the UFNMC. Each team is equiped with the most cutting edge weaponry that some branches of the military haven't even heard of yet. These are the warriors that go on suicide missions... And return without a casualty.